


Paging! Doctor Briere

by AndromedianQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedianQueen/pseuds/AndromedianQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude has a toothache and a crush on his dentist.</p>
<p>Aka: Danny is a dentist and Claude is his patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging! Doctor Briere

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic of pure fluff that came out of a conversation with the lovely TicTok where we coming up with Aus that may or may not be written at some point. Also thank you to TicTok for betaing this fic. And finally i have no understanding of dentistry at all this was written off of my experiences when I've gone to the dentist and when my family has.

Claude has had a toothache for the past day and half. Normally he’d just ignore it but it fucking hurts. He asked the trainers at the rink about it, and they told him all they could do was pull it.  Letting someone untrained do that probably wasn’t the best plan in the world so he figures he should go find a dentist and have them look at it.  This is how Claude has ended up googling the number to every dentist office near his house and hoping one of them has an open appointment.

After about an hour on the phone with five different places he finally finds a place that has an appointment open at four. He’s thankful that he doesn't have a game later today. He pulls up to the small building with the sign Briere Dental Associates, and sighs before heading in.

When he steps inside the office he notices the lone secretary who looks like shes very tired and doesn’t want to be there any longer than she needs to be, a blonde woman who keeps checking her phone, and three brunette boys who look bored out of their minds. Claude walks up to the secretary to sign in.

She nods, and hands him a clip board with some basic paperwork on it. He sits down in one of the chairs and works on the paperwork.  After a few minutes he pauses, he feels like he’s being watched. When he looks up he notices one of the boys staring at him, it’s the smallest and probably youngest of the three. Claude waves at him and gives him a small smile like he does to most kids, he figures that the kid might recognize him or he might just be curious as to who he is.

When he finishes filling out the paperwork, he hands it back to the secretary and waits to be called back. He’s flipping through a copy of Sports Illustrated when someone who he assumes is a nurse tells him he can follow her back.

He follows the nurse back down the hallway and into a room. Claude sits in the dental chair and lets the nurse put the drool bib on him.

“Doctor Briere will be ready in a minute.” The nurse tells him before leaving.

Claude looks around the room.  There's nothing too interesting.  A few fake plants, some cityscape pictures, but overall its boring just like every other doctors office he’s been in, he really hopes this goes fast.

A few minutes later Claude hears someone step in. “Hello, how are you today? I’m Doctor Briere, but you can call me Danny if it makes you more relaxed.” Comes a softly spoken and slightly accented voice.

Claude turns his head to see a shorter dark haired man in a lab coat, walking into  the room.  Claude’s never really been “that guy” to start hitting on someone while they’re trying to do their job. But, its going to take a lot of willpower for him to not hit on Doctor Briere.

“I’m okay, minus the toothache.” Clause says grinning a little.

“Can you tell me anything about the pain? Like where it is and what makes it worse?” Danny asks as he pulls on a pair of gloves and a face mask.

“Its uh, mostly on the top farther back from the missing tooth. And eating makes it hurt.”

“Missing tooth?” Danny asks.

“Oh crap, I forgot to take it out didn’t I?” Claude pokes around with his tongue and sure enough the fake tooth is nice and tight in its spot. He quickly pulls it out. When he looks back at Danny he can tell he’s smiling and holding back a laugh by the way his eyes are shining bright, and the corners are crinkling up. Claude feels more than a bit embarrassed and can feel his cheeks heating up. “Do you, uh, have something I can put this in?”

“Yeah, here.” Danny says handing him a small paper cup.

Claude drops the tooth in the cup and it makes a quiet plink.

Danny sets the cup on the small tray and begins to work on Claude's mouth. He pokes around before quickly finding the tooth that’s been giving Claude so many problems.

“So, it looks like you’re going to need a root canal.” Danny says after a few minutes of poking around. “I can’t do it today, but if you can come back tomorrow at noon I think there’s an opening and I should be able to get it taken care of then.”

“Okay, is there anything you can do about the pain?”

“I can only suggest ibuprofen for now but tomorrow I can give you something stronger.”

“Okay,” Before Claude can say anything else a voice cuts him off.

“Dad, when are we getting dinner?  Mom just left ‘cause her work called.” Its the oldest looking of the three boys from the waiting room.

“Caelan, I’m with a patient right now, what have I told you about this? And what do you mean she just left you? Where are your brothers?”

“In the waiting room, Dad.  And like I said her boss called she said ‘you’ll be fine watch your brothers have a good week with your dad.’” The boy looks bored and done with Danny.  

Claude's not sure what he’s supposed to do, is it rude to leave while his dentist is arguing with his kid? Or does he stay and feel awkward.?Claude chooses awkward because he really doesn’t want to be rude to the cute guy who tomorrow is gonna be using a drill on his mouth.

“Please go back out in the waiting room.  We’ll get dinner when I’m done. I’ll even let you boys chose where.” Danny is obviously pleading Caelan.

“Okay.” Caelan grumbles as he leaves and Danny lets out a sigh.

“I am so sorry, that was unprofessional of me.” Danny starts but Claude cuts him off.

“You’re fine.”

“Let me walk you out and I’ll set up your appointment for tomorrow.”

They walk out into the waiting room to see only one of the two boys that should be sitting there.

“Carson where’s your brother?” Danny asks there's a hint of worry in his voice.

“Bathroom.” Carson answers without looking up from his phone.

Danny goes to step behind the secretary desk and the third boy jumps out from behind.

“Cameron!” Danny yells and jumps. Claude has to stifle his laughter. Cameron’s laughing while Danny glares at him. “Cameron I’ve told you, you can’t do stuff like that while I'm at work.”

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Cameron apologizes but he doesn’t look completely sorry.

“Go sit with your brothers.  I should be done soon, okay?” Cameron slips past Danny and Claude and sits down next to Carson.

Danny slides into the desk chair and starts to pull something up on the computer.

“So is tomorrow at 10 okay, Claude?” Danny asks.

Just as Claude is about to ask if there's a different time the boy goes “I knew it! You’re the Flyers Captain right?” Cameron shouts. He looks like he might burst from excitement.

Claude doesn’t really know what he should do, but he sheepishly answers “Yeah, do you want a picture or I could sign something?”

"Can I have a picture?" he asks suddenly shy.

"Sure as soon as your dad finishes with me!" Claude loves taking pictures with fans especially kids because they get so excited as if Claude was Jesus or something. He looks over at Danny who looks a little awed himself. Danny quickly types some stuff into the computer and then writes down on a card Claude's appointment information.  

"Okay, you can take the picture now." Danny says.

Claude takes a picture with all three boys. And when he's done one of the boys goes "Dad, why don't you take a picture?"

"Oh, well we can't keep him, boys.  I’m sure Claude has places to be."

"I really don't, its fine. I love taking pictures with people." Claude says.  Honestly he wants to touch Danny a little, and a picture gives him an excuse to throw his arm over Danny's shoulder. They take the picture and then Claude goes home for the night knowing he'll be in tomorrow for the root canal.

When he gets home he calls Berube and the docs to tell them he's having a root canal so he might have to sit out some games. Then comes the hard part.  Who does he trust enough to drive him home after and not put a video up of him making a fool out of himself?  After 20 minutes of debating, he figures that everyone is likely to put him on the internet.  He settles on either Jake or Brayden.

When he asks Brayden he agrees on the deal that he'll cover the tab the next time they go out.

Later Claude's scrolling through Twitter when he sees the picture that he took with the oldest of Danny's kids. He notices the picture is from instagram and follows the link.

He feels like such a creep going through a teenager's instagram but he notices all of the pictures from today are there too. Along with some pictures of Danny with his kids. Claude is kind of in love with how Danny smiles in those pictures.  Claude falls asleep thinking about that smile and being the one to make him smile like that.

Schenner drives him to the office the next day. Claude is glad he's have this done today because the pain in his jaw has gotten far worse overnight.  When Claude comes in the office has far more people in it then yesterday, but he recognizes Danny's youngest and the secretary.  

Claude signs himself in and he and Brayden sit down. Cameron slides over by Claude.

"Hi." Claude says to Cameron.  

"Hey. Why are you back?"

"Your dad is doing a root canal on me and my buddy Schenner here is gonna take me home."

"Cool, root canals are super gross and painful." Cameron says. "Its like part of your mouth died."

Brayden cracks up when Claude pulls a face. He's been trying to not think about how he's going to have people poking around in his mouth and drilling away, it makes his skin crawl.

A few minutes later a nurse comes out and tells him to come on back. When Danny comes into the room, Claude relaxes some. "Hey Claude, how are you feeling?’ Danny says as he pulls on a pair of gloves.

"I'm okay, tooth hurts some." Claude says to Danny.  

"Well, we're hopefully going to take care of that today." Danny smiles.  "So, I'm going to explain what we're going to do today and then we'll get started." Claude nods along to what Danny is saying, but he doesn't really understand any of it.  Then the next thing Claude knows he's being told to count backwards from one hundred and then he's out cold.

When he wakes up he doesn't know where he is and he is very ,very thirsty. Schenner is sitting in a chair next to the one he's sitting in, grinning broadly.  

"How ya feeling buddy?"

Claude tries to say something, but it ends up coming out as one big slurred noise. Brayden laughs at him. and hands him a cup of water. Claude figures he must spill some on himself when he tries to take a drink because his shirt feels wet.

He can't really focus on much no matter how hard he tries to, everything is too hazy.

After a while Danny comes in to check on Claude.  Before Danny can ask the basic how are you feeling does anything hurt questions, Claude's brain decides this is a great time to tell Danny how cute he is.

"You're so cute." Claude says very matter a factly. Danny freezes and stares at Claude for a minute.

"I can see you're still feeling the effects of surgery.  Once you're a bit more lucid I'll discharge you and then you'll have to come back in two weeks to make sure everything healed right and that you don't have an infection. " Danny says quickly, if Claude looks hard enough he can see a slight blush spreading across Danny's cheeks. Danny leaves the room pretty quickly after he finishes talking.

“Soooo,” Brayden drawls “You got a thing for your doctor?”

“He’s just so cute. And like ...just amazing.” Claude slurs out.

Claude doesn't remember much when he wakes up in his apartment later, all he knows is that his face hurts, like he’s been high sticked a hundred times in the same spot. After a few minutes of feeling sorry for himself, he gets up and wanders out into the living room where he finds Brayden laughing at something on his phone.

“Oh! Look who's awake, lovebird!” Brayden laughs. Claude just looks at him confused before Brayden starts laughing even harder. “I guess you don’t remember how you professed your love for dentist after your surgery?”

Claude’s face is horror stricken as a hazy memory swims around, of him telling Danny he was cute.  He must have said worse with how Brayden is laughing.

“You wanna see the video I took of you? Cause its like fifteen minutes of gold.” Brayden laughs and holds out his phone and starts playing the video.

Claude is just horrified with himself. It turns out that for about fifteen minutes he just wouldn’t shut up about how much he thinks Danny is cute and amazing and how awesome his kids are. The video had stopped when Danny had walked in to discharge Claude and from the little bit he was in the video he was blushing furiously and terribly embarrassed. Claude feels like a dick.

Claude wants to call Danny but at the same time doesn’t want to bother him because was obviously embarrassed by Claude telling him he was cute. Besides, Claude thinks Danny is probably busy with his practice and his kids. He’s also probably not interested in guys so Claude should be an adult and leave him alone.

The two weeks pass a lot faster than Claude thought they would. He’s been busy with games and practice and the PR team has been prepping him for an upcoming charity thing at a school. He actually forgets about his check up appointment until he sees that he has a voice mail after practice one day and when he listens to it he hears that soft voice of Danny’s through the phone.

“Hello,Clau- ah Mr. Giroux it’s Doctor Briere and I’m just calling to remind you that you have a check up appointment tomorrow at 8am. If you can’t make the appointment just call back so that we can reschedule you for a better time. Um, okay, bye.” Danny’s voice sounds awkward and Claude swears he can hear Danny blushing through the phone.

Claude more than hates the fact that its still dark out and here he is waiting in his car outside the dentists office so he can go in and see Danny… And get his mouth checked out to make sure it isn't infected.  Clause sits there dreading going in for a while before he finally gets out of his car and heads into the office.

Inside, the secretary from his first appointment is sitting behind the desk.  She nods at Claude before picking up the phone and saying something into it. Claude slumps down in one of the chairs and plays around on his phone until a nurse comes to guide Claude back to the room.

After a few awkward minutes of Claude sitting in the chair, Danny comes in. “Hi Claude, how are you feeling today?”  Danny asks as he tugs on a pair of gloves.

“Pretty good.” Claude answers. They stumble through some small talk while Danny makes sure he has everything ready and in place. It’s quite awkward and Claude knows he's at fault for that. The rest of the appointment goes well but the conversation is stilted and uncomfortable.

Danny walks with Claude out to the waiting room once he’s done checking his teeth.

“So you’re all good. Remember to tell your dentist back home about the work. Do you have any questions?” Danny asks.

Claude decides its now or never.  If Danny turns him down on a date he never has to see him again and he could totally take Schenner in a fight to get him to destroy that video, speaking of he should do that anyway, so fuck it.

“Would you go on a date with me sometime?”  It comes out in a bit of rush but mostly understandable, and leaves Danny looking at him wide eyed and shocked.

“Look I-ah, know I made a fool of myself but I meant it. I think you’re nice, obviously you’re a great dad, and you’re cute.” Danny still looks confused so Claude quickly adds. “Its cool if you say no. I’m sorry this is- I shouldn’t have asked, sorry.” He feels nervous and awkward, so he decides he should probably leave before making a bigger fool of himself.

“Claude, wait.”  Danny says as Claude starts to walk away. “I really wish you hadn’t done this in front of all of my patients,” And with a glance around, Claude realizes there are a bunch of people sitting in the waiting room, staring at them.  “But yes, I’ll go on a date with you. Now go home, I have to work. You can pick me up after the office closes.”  Claude quickly hugs Danny, whose cheeks are bright red, and smiles the whole way out the door. Claude’s never been so happy have a toothache in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have a prompt for me go ahead and send it to Historbee.tumblr.com


End file.
